MY FRESHMAN YEAR WITH MRDANFORTH
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: CHad & Taylor were always friends since 8th grade but what happens when She doesn't notice him on the first week of high school but theres a secret she has thats stopping her to talk to him ....and no one is stopping her from doing it....sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

Taylor Mckessie was in her 6th week of her freshman year at east high school.

She always thought of high school as something amazing or something exciting happening everyday, but it was just like a regular school. Even though she was

Very studious she couldn't get one thing out of her mind…who would her crush end up being?

Everyday Taylor would sit in class and take a glance at every guy in her class, trying to find her a secret crush. But no one caught her interest. Until one day at school. It was when Gabriella and Taylor were walking to a pep rally for school during second period.

Taylor: Wow!! My first pep rally in high school!! She exclaimed

Gabriella: ok so…

Taylor: what do you mean so?! This is high school so im excited about…this!! Talyor said as they walked in two gym doors to reveal the whole school sitting down in the stands chatting except for them.

Troy: Hey Gabi , Tay up here!

Gabriella and Taylor noticed a blonde hair blue eye cutie. It was Gabriella's boyfriend Troy Bolton.

Taylor: Hey Troy!! Taylor said as she waved back.

Gabriella and Taylor walked up the stair of the blue painted bleachers to the top where they found troy and two of his friends Shawn and Jason.

Gabi: Hey. She said to troy as she gently sat down next to her boyfriend.

Troy: hey. He seductively said with a deep tone.

The two slowly leaned in for a welcomining kiss until a sudden pale hand came in between there faces. It was there Teacher Mrs. Darbus.

Mrs. Darbus: Ah-uh-ah no PDA in this school Mr. Bolton. She said to a now blushing troy who kept his head down to hide his cherry toned cheeks.

Mrs Darbus now turned to a also blushing Gabriella.

Mrs. Darbus: and Mrs. Montez you especially no better!.

Mrs Darbus walked off with a swoosh of her hot pink cape leaving a permanent scent of old perfume.

After the PDA lecture from Mrs. Darbus the pep rally had started.

Some parts of the crowd were somewhat unevenly participating.

The jocks were sitting down chattering and checking out the girls some were just trying to hype up the crowd.

The cheerleaders were overdoing the fact that someone was looking at them flipping in the air and shaking what they though they had under those skimpy skirts.

The rest of the crowd was just going along with the pep rally.

Taylor was interested in the rally…well not really she just liked the fact of missing her Spanish class. But something caught Taylor's interest and it suddenly became her own little pep rally show.

She spotted a chestnut brown curly haired boy who had wild hair that was pulled into a small ponytail. He was wearing a dark ocean blue Hollister polo with some dark blue Hollister jeans with some high top black and ocean blue colored Nikes. She also noticed he had piercing in the right ear that held a diamond earring.

Taylor was in awe. He was sitting on the other side of the gym with his friends.

Taylor tapped gabi on the shoulder.

Taylor: Gabbs??

Gabriella: Yeah.

Taylor: who is that over there with the basketball team??

Gabriella: which one?

Taylor: the one with the ponytail. She sort of said with a whisper so no one could hear her and notice her slightly pointing to him.

Gabriella: O' my gosh Taylor are you serious?...you don't remember him? She said with a sort of a "duh" tone in her voice.

Taylor: no…..I don't think so. She said looking at her friend with a confusing facial expression.

Gabreilla: That's Chad!!

Taylor: chad??

Gabriella: Chad Danforth!! Hello?? Duh?? She said with a giggle.

Taylor: NO way!!...He's changed..ALOT!!

Gabriella: Yea he actually tamed that beast on top his head he called hair.

The two bursted out in laughter at Gabriella's joke.

Then it hit Taylor…Chad used to be in her art class last year in eighth grade and they used to talk all the time together and play tag in class and she would laugh at his jokes. But she only thought of him as a friend.

She then realized he wasn't sitting where he was anymore.

Taylor: Gabi where did he go?! She said worried and calling her friends attention to her discovery.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders in confused way.

Gabriella then looked to Troy's direction which was on the left and she turned back to Taylor with her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

Taylor then noticed her friends face.

Taylor: what?! She said with a face like she saw something gross.

Gabriella made her eyes slid to her left side of her face making Taylor follow them and leaning forward looking to her left trying to see Gabi's point.

When Taylor leaned Forward She quickly lean back to her old position bitting her lip hardly as if she wanted to scream.

Taylor: when did he get here?

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders again and stuck out her lower lip.

They were both shocked at the sight of Chad also know as Taylor's old friend but new crush sitting next to troy.

Troy tapped Gabi on her arm to get her attention.

Troy: Gabbs this is Chad I think you two remember each other. He said looking at the both of them giving each other a deadly look but yet playful.

Chad: Montez. He said lifting one eyebrow and maintaining a smirk on his face. That look made the butterflies in Taylor's stomach flutter wildly and sent chills up her spine.

Gabriella: Danforth. She said not being able to keep a fake angry face so she burst out into a minor giggle.

Taylor knew she was next to be introduced to Chad by troy so she quickly thought of an escape plan in her head as if she planned for a fire.

Before Troy could turn to Taylor she tapped gabbi on the shoulder and said.

Taylor: umm I have to go to the restroom.

Gabbi: why this is your chance to say hey to him again.

Taylor: I rather not. Taylor nervously said through her teeth.

She got up and started her way down the bleachers she went to the right to exit the gym because if she went left she would pass Chad.

Taylor heard the sound of band music get cut off by the gym door which echoed through the empty hallways.

Taylor walked into the girl's restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She then suddenly thought about what she did and blew her breath in disgust.

_**Geez Taylor look what you did you could of talked to him right then and there. It's not hard you talked to him last year easily….whats wrong with you??!! **_She thought.

Taylor couldn't under stand why she couldn't speak to him easily or look at him easily anymore.

When she walked out of the bathroom not knowing she missed the last ten minutes of the pep rally she bumped into a familiar face. Chad Danforth.

Talyor's palms suddenly grew sweaty and a bunch of words suddenly shot to her head like " say hello" or " say hi remember me?" but she ignored it taylor just smiled a little and kept walking she could feel his eyes watch her walk away as she continued to walk with her back facing him.

_**Gosh Taylor what was that? A smile? That's it?**_ she thought again to herself.

That same question of why she couldn't talk to him like regular came to her mind again but this time a answer answered the puzziling question

Because her new crush was Chad Danforth.


	2. Whine up!

**I have to say one thing..SORRY FOR THR TYPOS!! AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES LOL. **

It was the ninth week of school and at east high that meant Homecoming week!

Taylor and Gabi were at Gabi's house and were talking about the Homecoming Dance at the end of the week on Saturday.

" So are you going?" Taylor asked.

" No I'm not paying 28 bucks for a dance!" Gabi said.

" Why not please some if not im going to be there by myself! Taylor begged.

" Sorry I promise you'll have fun Kelsi, Jason Sharpay and zeke are going! Gabi said.

" So Chad's not going" Taylor mumbled to herself as she pouted.

" What?" Gabi asked putting a ribbon around her curly ponytail looking into the mirror.

" Nothing" Taylor said getting up and heading out the door to go to the kitchen

Gabi waited for Taylor to leave out the room to say….

" Chad's coming Tay" Gabi said with a sly smile.

Taylor ran back to the door way and stood there blushing.

" Really?" Taylor asked.

" Yea really he told me 6th period you chad-aholic!" Gabi said giggling.

Taylor walked out the room to head downstairs for a snack. She danced thru the hallways down the stairs thru the kitchen to the fridge.

" Why of course I would dance with you Chad!" She said imagining chad and her at the dance.

Taylor twirled around giggling at her imagination.

Taylor walked upstairs back to Gabi's room. She heard the song " Whine up" By Kat Deluna. ( don't own) and she was doing the whined up to the music.

" Gabi you ok looks like your having a body malfunction." She said referring to Gabi twisting her hips to the beat.

" Shut up sill it's a dance called the whine up" Gabi said looking at Taylor.

" Well I wanna learn!" Taylor said running to gabi. Taylor knew this was the perfect dance for her to do at the dance.

" Okay move your hips from left…right…left…right" Gabi instructed Taylor.

Taylor caught on quickly and she got caught up in her imagination again and she had a daydream moment…….

**Taylor Daydream…..**

**Taylor walked in the dance with lights flashing every where Taylor was wearing a sexy red dress that fitted her nicely and she walked in with Gabi. Kelsi and Sharpay Behind her. **

**Everyone stopped and looked at their entrance. **

**The crowd made a path for them and the dj started playing " Whine up". **

**Taylor and the girls started dancing to the song doing the whine up and cathching everyone's eye. **

**Then Chad, Troy Zeke and Jason saw them. They all walked off from where they were from and walked in the middle of the dance floor facing Tay and the girls. **

**Chad stood infront of Tay she was the leader of the girls while Chad was the leader of the boys. **

**Chad looked at Taylor bitting his lip. Taylor walked to him and turn around with her back facing him she started moving her hips and turned around and kissed her hand and put it on chad's cheek. **

**Taylor and the girls challenged the boys while the boys challenge them back. **

**After the girls vs. boys dance challenge. **

**Chad met up with Taylor before she was about to leave. But her stopped her and gave her a mind blowing kiss to end the night. **

**End of Day dream ( I know it was kinda corny!! Lol bare with me ppl ) **

Taylor came back to her senses and thought to herself " We all know that'll never happen!"

" Thinking about Chad? " Gabi asked a lost in a daze Taylor.

" No!" Taylor said playing it off.

" surrrreeee" Gabi teased.

The two continued there dancing.

The days went on and it was the night of the dance. Taylor had looked fabulous because Gabi Taylor's sister helped out with the dress, Jewelry and make up.

" Awww Tay you look gorgeous!" Gabi said.

" Yea Chad's gonna love you!" Taylor's sister said looking at Taylor.

" How do you know about Chad?!" Taylor asked.

" Sorry" Gabi said. Trying not to laugh.

Taylor shook it off and she was on her way to the Dance Taylor had ton's of thoughts going through her head. Like" What if he doesn't come?" "What if Kelsi and shar don't come?" "what if Chad doesn't ask me t dance?"

Taylor's sister dropped her off and Taylor walked through the garden where the dance was and walked into the huge ballroom with every one dancing and cheerleaders grindin on the football players.

Taylor walked in all shy looking tightly gripping her perse.

" Taylor!" Kelsi yelled.

Taylor turned around to see Kelsi and Shar standing there smiling.

" Hey guys I'm glad you came I thought I was going to be alone!" Taylor said in relief.

" Girl you knew I was comin!" Shar said.

" So did you see …..you know…?" Taylor asked.

" Chad? Yea he's here I saw him" Kelsi said.

Taylor's heart jumped and she just wanted to jump up and down and do that little dance she did in the kitchen at gabi's house. But she kept her cool.

The three walked around and " party like a rockstar" came on. Every one started t jump up & down singing the lyrics.

Sharpay grabbed Kelsi and Taylor and pulled them int the middle of the crowd to get into the party.

They started dancing and singing. Taylor was having a blast so far. Until she saw something that made her want to cry.

There was chad looking hella sexy dancing…but his hands was attached to Kaya Lexy's waist. Kaya was known as the school's bitch. Kaya was grindin on Chad and Chad looked like he was enjoying it.

" What's wrong Tay?" Kelsi asked and stopped dancing.

" yea?" Sharpay asked.

" look" Taylor said making Sharpay and Kelsi turn to see Chad and Kaya as close as ever.

" I gotta go outside and get some air" Taylor said squeezing through the crowd. She ran out the room to the garden outside and kneeled down by the fountain and started to gently cry.

" You ok?" Sharpay asked finding Taylor outside.

" No…did you see that? He probably doesn't even know I'm alive. I'm not even as pretty as Kaya! Taylor said in between tears.

" That's not true." Sharpay said kneeling down next to her.

Sharpay cheered Taylor up and finaly got her to walk back in the ballroom.

Taylor started to forget about it. But little did she know that something was ging to happen that changed her entire night at the dance.

**Okay done…sorry if it was kinda suckey I was runnin out of things to write because im so busy writing my other story " I remember when" so yea R & R please!! Sorry for the typos.**


End file.
